As compared with widely used amorphous silicon (a-Si), amorphous (non-crystalline) oxide semiconductors have high carrier mobility (also called as field-effect mobility, which may hereinafter be referred to simply as “mobility”), wide optical band gaps, and film formability at low temperatures, and therefore, have highly been expected to be applied for next generation displays, which are required to have large sizes, high resolution, and high-speed drives; and to resin substrates having low heat resistance; and others.
When an oxide semiconductor is used for a semiconductor layer of a thin film transistor, the oxide semiconductor is required to have a high carrier concentration (mobility) and excellent TFT switching characteristics (transistor characteristics or TFT characteristics). More specifically, the oxide semiconductor is required to have, for example, (1) a high on-state current (i.e., the maximum drain current when a positive voltage is applied to both a gate electrode and a drain electrode); (2) a low off-state current (i.e., a drain current when a negative voltage is applied to the gate electrode and a positive voltage is applied to the drain voltage, respectively); (3) a low S value (sub-threshold swing, i.e., a gate voltage needed to increase the drain current by one digit); (4) a stable threshold value (i.e., a voltage at which the drain current starts to flow when a positive voltage is applied to the drain electrode and either a positive voltage or a negative voltage is applied to the gate voltage, which voltage may also be called as a threshold voltage) showing no change with time (which means that the threshold voltage is uniform in the substrate surface); and (5) a high mobility.
An amorphous oxide semiconductor consisting of indium, gallium, zinc, and oxygen (In—Ga—Zn—O, occasionally referred to as “IGZO” hereinbelow) is widely used as it possesses these properties (see Patent Document 1, Non-patent Literature Document 1, and Non-patent Literature Document 2).
An amorphous oxide semiconductor consisting of indium, zinc, tin, and oxygen (In—Zn—Sn—O, occasionally referred to as “IZTO” hereinbelow) is also used as a material having higher mobility than IGZO (see Patent Document 2).